De nuevo
by Victoire Black
Summary: Marcus no lo iba a poder soportar mucho tiempo más, no iba a aguantar sin derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes, frágil ante el próximo soplo, ante el rostro de Abby peligrosamente acercándose al suyo. Situado en aquella primer escena de 3x09. Spoilers.
**DE NUEVO**

 _Ni los personajes ni los diálogos me pertenecen, y menos aún_ The 100 _._

* * *

—No puedo hacer esto de nuevo.

Esa frase casi lo parte al medio, como un rayo en el peor momento.

" _De nuevo_ ", repitió en su mente, sobrevolando el momento en el cual la misma Abby Griffin que tenía frente a él lloraba la muerte de su esposo. Claramente se refería a Jake, aquel cuyo anillo aún llevaba en su cuello… Aquel que él mismo había sentenciado a muerte y hecho que lo flotaran por querer salvar a todos en el Arca. Por eso, algo se quebró dentro de sí mismo al oír la comparación: Jake no lo merecía, _él_ no lo merecía.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que implicaban las palabras de Abby palabras para él, lo único que veía en los ojos de la mujer que tenía enfrente era amor. Ya no quedaba nada de aquellas miradas frías que se dedicaban en el Arca, ese odio mutuo que alguna vez se profesaron, aquel que jamás hubieran predicho que se caería a pedazos una vez que pisaran la Tierra, quizá antes...

No lo iba a poder soportar mucho tiempo más, no iba a aguantar sin derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes, frágil ante el próximo soplo, ante el rostro de Abby peligrosamente acercándose al suyo.

Él lo sabía, ¡claro que lo sabía! Sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos aunque jamás se hubiera animado a decirlo con palabras, ni a ella ni a él mismo. ¿Quién hubiera dicho? Abby Griffin había derrumbado aquella pared de hierro con la que él mismo se protegía del mundo, pero había elevado otra mucho menos fuerte, otra que ni él mismo iba a poder sostener.

Marcus no sabía específicamente cuándo todo eso había comenzado, cuándo ellos habían empezado a ser _ellos_. ¿Había sido en ese momento, con la confesión involuntaria de Abby flotando aún —¡mierda con la palabra!— entre ellos? ¿O había sido antes, cuando verla a punto de morir en aquella camilla, estallando en gritos de dolor que perforaban algo más que solo los oídos de Kane? Aquel momento le había partido el alma.

Pero seguramente, pensó, había sido mucho antes.

Abigail Griffin nunca había sido del tipo de personas que simplemente acatan las órdenes. Desde que la conocía, solo lo hacía cuando esas órdenes se alineaban con sus intereses y con su idea de moral. En caso contrario, iba a hacer todo lo posible para salirse con la suya. Quizá fue por eso que la decisión de flotarla luego de la operación de Thelonious había salido tan fácil de su mente, porque ya la había pensado varias veces antes, _que no es lo mismo que querido_ , se tuvo que aclarar. Pero verla allí, en la cámara, a segundos de ser consumida por el espacio, perdida para siempre… Fue allí que sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir. Congelado por fuera pero derritiéndose, desesperado por dentro, pensando a toda velocidad qué excusa podría existir para no tener que bajar esa palanca, para no hacerla desaparecer para siempre.

Pero tampoco había sido ese momento en el cuál había entendido cuánto significaba para él. Cuando la nave Éxodus había bajado a la Tierra, estrellándose, pensó que la había perdido para siempre. La sensación lo incomodaba, pero no se dio cuenta que lo que buscaba era ella entre los supervivientes cuando había hecho todo lo posible por encontrarlos. Con la cara de Abby entre sus manos, finalmente respiró. No sabía qué era eso, pero sabía que estaba viva.

¿Había sido allí? No, no creía. Fue recién finalmente después del último golpe del bastón eléctrico en su espalda que finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que no podía ver a Abby sufrir, que necesitaba verla bien, verla _viva_. Desde ahí, todo cambió.

Quizá por eso la sorpresa no había sido tanta ante la frase, porque lo que él sentía —y aún no entendía demasiado, si había que ser sincero— ya lo sospechaba de ella. ¿En Mount Weather? ¿Después de la explosión en TonDC? ¿En el momento en que la vio, parada en aquella habitación, cuando atado de pies y manos le dijeron que tenía una última visita antes de morir? No, tampoco lo sabía, pero sí sabía que _existía_.

Las manos de Abby subieron hasta su rostro, pero no lo tocaron. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos y ella temblaba, dudando entre tocarlo y salir corriendo, entre mirarlo o esconderse entre sus brazos, dejándose llevar por todo el dolor que ese momento le estaba provocando. Y, sin embargo, lo tocó. Su pulso se aceleró ante el tacto de la barba de Marcus bajo sus manos, el calor de su frente contra la propia, su respiración rápida mientras sus labios se acercaban… Antes de verse obligada a soltarlo, a evitar ese momento que tanto quería.

Las acciones de Abby no habían sorprendido a Kane, de la misma forma que las manos de Kane en sus antebrazos, deteniéndola, no la habían sorprendido… Al menos no tanto. ¡Era tan típico de él!

—No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

Fue en ese momento que Abby, con el shock latiendo en sus ojos, comprendió que era la última vez que lo iba a mirar, la última vez que sentía su piel contra la suya, la última vez que tendría la oportunidad de obtener una respuesta a la pregunta que no había hecho, pero que estaba entre ellos hacía quién sabe cuánto.

 _¿Es amor?_

—Guardias —llamó Marcus, con la voz firme pero quebrándose por dentro, esperando no tener que darle a Abby una imagen terrible para recordarlo, esperando no romper en lágrimas en esos segundos en los que aún estaban solos, pero deseando con todas sus fuerzas volver a acercarse a Abby, secar sus lágrimas, apretarla entre sus brazos y no soltarla aunque el mundo se cayera a pedazos a su alrededor. Pero ya no era posible.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de que finalmente lo retiraran de ahí, y con ese simple gesto esperó que todo lo que no había podido decir con palabras quedara dicho. Quizá fuera la respuesta a esa pregunta que los dos tenían y ninguno había preguntado. Quizá fuera la fuerza que necesitaba Abby para poder seguir adelante. Quizá, con ese simple gesto, demostrara la esperanza casi inexistente de que no todo estaba perdido.

Aún así, en el momento en el que sintió el tacto de los guardias en su espalda, evitó su mirada. Fue ese momento en el que se rompió por completo, en el que el dolor de perderla y la idea de dejarla sola en la Tierra fue más fuerte que el solo pensar que él era quien que iba a morir. Saber que Abby iba a tener que seguir viviendo en ese infierno mientras él descansaba pacíficamente —o seguro no tanto, pensó— era una idea que hubiera deseado no tener que enfrentar jamás: pero estaba sucediendo, y él no lo iba a poder evitar.

Y la dejó ahí, sola, las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas mientras su corazón pugnaba por salirse de su pecho y correr en búsqueda del de Marcus, como tendría que haber hecho hacía muchísimo tiempo. Pero ahora ya no había salida, no habían más opciones, mientras miraba las puertas cerrarse tras él, mientras pensaba en cómo el mundo se estaba cayendo sobre ella.

Comenzó a temblar en ese instante, con la boca abierta y sus ojos mirando al vacío, pensando en todo y al mismo tiempo en nada.

" _No puedo hacer esto de nuevo_ ".

Sus propias palabras la quemaban por dentro, porque estaba segura que eran su destrucción. Apenas lo había aguantado la primera vez, ver a Jake flotar hacia el espacio, tener que volver a su casa, dormir en su habitación, sin nadie que la estuviera esperando. Menos lo había aguantado la segunda, ni la tercera, ni la cuarta… Todas esas veces que había perdido a Clarke, aquella que aún no volvía, aquella que ya no la veía como a una madre.

No, no podía hacerlo de nuevo, no podía perder a nadie más a quien amara.

Porque lo amaba, y tuvo que sonreír entre sus propias lágrimas, ¡porque diablos que sí amaba a Marcus Kane! Y sintió ganas de gritarlo, de vociferar esas palabras tan alto para que todo el Campamento las escuchara, para poder finalmente sacarse esa espina de su pecho.

Pero no era la solución, porque claramente no había una. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Correr tras él y matar a los guardias, al propio Pike, para liberarlo? Se estremeció. Por más que lo quisiera sabía que jamás podría hacerlo. La realidad volvió a golpearla y sus piernas le fallaron, sus rodillas golpearon contra el suelo, el dolor de la herida donde el taladro había ingresado siendo nada en comparación con la que sentía al darse cuenta que nuevamente estaba sola.

Y así, de rodillas, sus brazos flojos contra su cuerpo tembloroso, su vista borroneada a causa de las lágrimas, su alma quebrándose en pedazos cada vez más pequeños, una pequeña idea comenzó a vagar por su mente. Quizá ella no pudiera liberar a Kane por sí sola, pero estaba segura que no era la única persona en todo el Campamento que deseaba hacerlo. Fue con esa idea, esa diminuta esperanza, con la imagen de Marcus asintiéndole aún en su cabeza, que hizo el esfuerzo de volver a mover su cuerpo.

Si aún había una mínima esperanza, entonces no todo estaba perdido.

* * *

Me gustaría saber por qué hace tanto no subo nada acá, pero la realidad es que ni siquiera yo lo sé… Me enganché hace muuuy poquito con la serie The 100 (había leído el libro a principios del año pasado y, por más que me encantó, por alguna razón no leí el segundo), después que mi hermana y una amiga me comentaran varias veces de ella. Y la verdad es que pasé algo así como dos semanas binge watching la serie hasta el capítulo que salió hoy… Ay, the feels… Leo que Bellarke is a thing, pero a mí lo que más me llamó la atención fueron Abby y Marcus. Y después de ver el capítulo de hoy ( **SPOILERSSSSS** ) en el que seguramente Abby no va a recordar a Kane en mucho tiempo… Y sí, no me quedó más remedio que poner algo en palabras. Es lo que hago siempre, ¿no?


End file.
